


Sunny Side Up

by thesardonicsalmon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I don't know anymore the hiatus isn't even here but I'm writing all of this crap, M/M, Other, egg!Will, frying pan!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardonicsalmon/pseuds/thesardonicsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is an egg, and Hannibal is a frying pan.<br/>(or: SIZZLING ACTION! YOUNG EGG GETS HOT AND HARD!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketsfullofmice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofmice/gifts).



When he’s cracked open and his yolk is dropped into the pan, Will doesn’t know what to expect. He spreads out onto the Teflon with cooking oil spread over, and relaxes into the warmth that’s underneath him.

A few seconds in and said warmth morphs into a heat, then Will feels himself sizzling.

Will is crackling on the pan, letting out little pops on the oil that’s coating him—the sensations are too much for him to bear but it feels great at the same time so he doesn’t know what to think. The pan shakes and the egg fizzles much louder, he doesn’t want it to end, doesn’t want to leave.

However, it ends too quickly. Will’s put into a plate, and rushed out of the kitchen. He takes a glance onto the pan he was on— _Hannibal,_ it says on the handle—and wishes that he could’ve stayed longer.

The pan cools down with the oil and leftover egg taste settling on his non-stick covering. He’s going to miss the little egg’s pleasured pops.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more weird-ass prompts at http://pocketwill.tumblr.com/
> 
> This prompt is by http://hughdancytwinkfanclub.tumblr.com/


End file.
